


From the start

by speakerofthestars



Series: Vocaloid- Start Up [1]
Category: KaiMei, Kaito - Fandom, KaitoxMeiko, Meiko - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakerofthestars/pseuds/speakerofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meiko is the very first Japanese Vocaloid made. However, one day, a certain blue haired one turns up- to follow her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the start

Meiko entered the lab..where she was "born" familiar controls, familiar big screens and the glass tube where she was made. She visited often, making changes to her system, fixing her beta version, alpha and eventually her released version. This place..was more than familiar, these people….though today, she was called again. It wasn't her regular check-up day so it made the short-haired vocal-android was curious as to why she was even here. One of the head scientists-slash-developers beckoned the vocaloid over into a rather familiar room. It was mainly dark but the walkway was lit up by blue lights, their gleam reflected unto glass tubes- one of them was where she was from but the path to her tube was off, instead, it went to one beside hers. A dim blue back light and a figure with wires attached to the back of his neck, a few parts of his arms and legs and to an area in his stomach which would equal to the human belly button. Brown eyes widened. They were developing another one…like her except the said vocaloid was taller…male…he looked pale…. and brilliant blue hair. He was also wearing a black and white bodysuit with blue glowing lines- obviously, while she was red, his color scheme would be blue. She wondered what his eyes looked like. Would they retain a kind of cool passive look? Or would they be happy and active? Meiko couldn't help but be curious and fascinated. There was one thing she was sure. He was handsome and he was real.

 

"Say hello to KAITO." The developer stated after he had given the brunette time to absorb everything. "We've been developing him ever since we saw your release was a success and I thought that giving you a first glance at him. It would be fair as his to-be senpai." Meiko silently listened then turned back to the boy- a small glance to remember how he looked like and turned back to the man then gave one short nod.  
"Kaito….he has a nice name…."  
"Indeed. Now, we didn't just call you here for introductions. We need help picking out his clothes." Here, the vocaloid had to blink in surprise.  
"A…Alright." I guess.

Meiko stood infront of several racks of clothing- entrusted with the clothing of the new vocaloid. She had neglected to ask when he'll wake up. Oh well, guess she can ask another time. The red-clad female walked slowly through the racks, taking her time. At the end, she held a standard blue shirt, a rather nicely made white and blue jacket, dark khaki pants and a pair of white and blue shoes. She was about to fold them when something caught her eyes. The perfect addition: a blue scarf. it would look simply adorable. The brunette smiled as she folded the clothes into a neat pile, the accessory on top. She went back out into the main control room and handed the clothes over.  
"Thank you for coming and helping Meiko, I really appreciate it."  
Meiko would just smile and leave…Well, she passed by Kaito to simple say goodbye first. Can he hear her? What did she remember…..she can't remember. Leaving the facility, Meiko ran for an appointment.


End file.
